A Trip to Paris
by TerraFire36
Summary: Yukari is now a full fledged adult, modeling for a profession. What happens when an encounter with an ex love turns her life upside down? NO marriage to another guy in this one! Yukari/George. Hintage of sex, but not any XD--posting some old stories!


Nakira looked at her watch. "Crap! I'm late"  
She looked at herself in the mirror, decided after nine outfits she was dressed fine, and ran out of her apartment.  
She ran to the parking lot, and looked at her pitiful car. It was an old, beat up station wagon. The white paint was scratched off where she hit the light pole 3 weeks ago.  
"I really should buy a new car." she said.

When she got to George's house, George was waiting at the door.  
"Um.." she barely managed to say, to embarassed to speak.  
"I understand. One of those can't-pick-the-right-outfit moment"  
He smiled, and said, "I told you you could wear one of my designs"  
Nakira looked up into his deep blue eyes and sighed.  
"I told you that they're too good for me. Besides, they're special to you and I wouldn't want to ruin them"  
George flinched as he remembered a distant voice say those exact words.  
Nakira saw the sudden change of emotion, and asked,  
"Are you okay"  
George looked down at her. She had gentle green eyes, and short brown hair that went to her shoulders. "I'm sorry Nakira, but I can't see you anymore"  
Those gentle green eyes looked at him with hate. George closed his eyes as she slapped him. The pain hit him instantley. Nakira got in her beat up car, and drove out of his driveway, and out of his life. He sighed.  
"What is up with me and models? Maybe I should stop seeing them. They've always brought me bad luck." he said. He walked into his house, kicking off his shoes at the door. He walked to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of beer, popping the cap open and taking a big gulp. He wasn't 18 anymore, he was 23! He needed to get his act together soon, and forget her. Forget about her long black hair, her long legs, her perfect body, her soft skin.  
He could go on forever, but knew he needed to stop. Just as he was about to sit down on the couch, the doorbell rang.  
"What is it now?" he said. He walked to the door with the beer in his hand, and opened it.  
"Kaori"  
"George! I haven't seen you in a month"  
"What do you want"  
"Nothing, i just wanted to say Hi"  
"Get out then. I'm not in a good mood"  
Kaori sighed. "I can't win with you can I?" She looked up.  
"It's about Yukari"  
"Get out." he said. Just as he was about to slam the door, she put up her hand, and George took a sip of beer.  
"She's here." George gagged, and then coughed. He wiped his mouth and looked at Kaori.  
"In Paris"  
"In Paris"  
"What is she doing"  
"Modeling. At a photo shoot at the eifel tower. She said Hi to me. Go and talk to her!" kaori suggested. George pondered at the thought, then realized his mistake. "She's probably engaged or something. Although, who would want to marry a girl like her"  
Kaori smacked him, and george shut the door and locked it. Kaori was pounding at the door yelling. He couldn't understand her words because it started raining, and soon the knocks stopped. He got up and went to the window and looked outside and saw that her car was gone. He was relieved. George decided that it was time to sleep, and he didnt feel like walking upstairs, so he fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning he was awakened by his alarm. He cursed the damned thing, and went to the kitchen and cooked some eggs. He grabbed the syrup and put it on his eggs. He started eating, and thought about the events that happened yesterday. Nakira slapped him, kaori slapped him. He didnt like getting slapped around. Yukari. Kaori had told him that she was in town. At the eiefel tower. He stopped eating. he wanted to see her. He wanted to kiss her and hug her. He wanted her. He ran upstairs and put on a sweater and jeans, then ran out the door.

Part 2

She was getting tired. Tired of posing, and wearing lingerie in the cold outside on a couch. In front of the Eiefel tower. Why did they have a couch in front of the Eiefel tower? She put the thought aside, and drank her morning coffee. She was in a hotel, and the best one at that. She had the suite, which had a hot tub that was very rewarding after a days work. One of the reasons they were in the five star hotel was because of the photo shoots in the lobby. Some of her poses were vulgar, with a very handsome guy kissing her stomach and neck. Then she remembered. She saw Kaori yesterday at the tower, and said hi. Kaori asked her if she wanted george's adress,and she had refused. kaori had given it to her anyway, and she had it ever since. She put her hand in her pocket and felt the piece of paper, just trembling at the thought of having his address. George. The very same george who left her for his dream, the very same george who loved her. Her thoughts were disturbed by her manager calling her and telling her to wear set A. She put her coffee down, and went to change.

She ended up wearing a very sexy black dress, with a tie at the back of her neck with diamonds hanging from the strings. The dress was trimmed with black lace at the bottom, with black beads attached to the lace. Her makeup was dark, which brought out her green eyes, and her hair was done up in a fansy bun in the shape of a swirl. The strands hanging in front of her ears were curled. She was wearing diamond earrings, and a simple diamond choker around her neck to match. She looked gorgeous, and all the male models were gawking. She had to pose in the ballroom again. A crowd had gathered, causing a scene. Some people had known and told other people, who had told other people, which meant that everyone knew. Break came quick, and she went outside to breathe the fresh air. She closed her eyes and breathed a deep breath.  
"Yukari"  
She recognized the voice instantley and opened her eyes. It was George.

George was running toward the eiefel tower when he saw her. She was breathtaking, the long black dress hugging her perfect figure. She had her eyes closed and was vulnerable. He slowly walked toward her, his eyes locked on her face. The he said it. He said her name and she trembled and opened her eyes insyantley, revealing the hidden emerald. He stood there for a moment, staring into her beautiful eyes that he hadn't seen in years.

She looked into his deep blue eyes for what seemed like hours until she finally broke the ice. "I've missed you." was all she could manage to say. "How've you been"  
"Good." They shared an akward silence together for the next few minutes.  
"I'm in a photo shoot right now, do you wanna come and watch?" she said. He stood there for a moment, then quietly replied a yes. She smiled, then started to walk in with him following.

When they got there, Yukari had to pose for a dress ad. George watched her intentley, making her very nervous. George had other thoughts on his mind, about what he would say to her and how he would go about doing so. He had thought about her everyday, and wanted to distract his mind from her, so he had dated many women. All of them ending in turmoil. Here she was right in front of him, and he wasn't doing anything. He wasn't sure she was still in love with him. Maybe he should ask, maybe he should just grab her and make her his. Then he decided.

Yukari was growing nervous with George watching her. She wasn't sure how she felt about him, all she knew was that he was very important to her. What was she thinking, she was in love with him still! But what about him? Did he still love her? The photo shoot ended, and Yukari got out of the dress and put on a sweater and a black skirt. She walked over to george, who was patiently waiting for her.  
"I'm sorry you had to watch me pose and act." she said. George shook his head and asked the question.  
"Do you want to go to dinner?" he barely managed to say. It wasn't like him to be nervous. She smiled, and then replied.  
"I would love to go to dinner with you. What time do you want me to head to your house?" she asked.  
"Around 6"  
"Alright, I'll be there"  
Yukari then said goodbye, and headed to her room. What should she wear? All the clothes that looked good on her were made by George, and she thought that would be to painful, but then decided she would wear one. She ended up wearing one of the outfits he had made in high school. It was a black short dress that went to her mid thighs. The arms were puffy at the top, ans the sleeves ended at the elbow. The shirt underneath was purple, and her boots were black too. She looked in the mirror and stared. She hadn't worn this dress in a long time, and she hadn't realized how good it looked on her. Yukari took the piece of paper with George's adress on it and headed to her car.  
When she got there, she nervously rang the doorbell. George answered the door, wearing a grey turlteneck sweater and black pants. He stared at her for a moment, then talked.  
"That's one fine dress. I made it, didn't I?" Yukari blushed, and looked herself over.  
"These are the only clothes that look reasonably good on me, so I figured I'd wear them." She said.  
"You must be cold. Come inside!" he ushered her into the house, which was very warm. She took off her coat an hung it up.  
"So, where are we going?" she asked him.  
"Here." He led her into what seemed to be the dining room, and found a wonderful suprise. In the middle of the table was a green candle holder, surrounded by blue roses. The table was set for two people.  
"Oh George.." she said, covering her mouth with one hand, while tears welled up in her eyes. He looked at her, and caressed her cheek with one hand, while wrapping the other hand around her waist.  
"Is this too soon?" he breathed on her neck. She then placed a hand on the back of his neck and held him close. He looked down at her with unsure eyes, and she smiled.  
"No." He looked relieved. He ran his hand over her back, and started to unzip her dress. His hands were cold, as they always were, and she trembled at his touch. She slipped one hand under his shirt to reveal a warm and strong back, then she took the shirt off and threw it to the ground beside them.  
"What about dinner?" she whispered. He began to kiss her neck.  
"We'll eat it later." he replied seriously, and began to make his way toward her collar bone, while kicking off his shoes. She layed her head on his shoulder and took in his scent. He still smelled of cologne. She smiled at this and looked up at him and kissed him. It was a warm and tender kiss, while at the same time demanding. She was suprised when he reacted with a gentle kiss of his own. They fell to the couch, and made up for the lost time.

When George woke up, he found Yukari laying on top of him with a peaceful look on her face. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, which woke her up. She smiled at him and rested her chin on her hands. Then she looked at the table, the food from the previous night still sitting where it had been.  
"I'm starving. Want some breakfast?" she asked him with a smile. He looked at her longingly, then replied, "I have to talk to you about something"  
She got a serious look on her face and sat up.  
"What is it?" she asked. He sat up next to her.  
"When are you leaving?" She suddenly got a sad look on her face.  
"Tommorow." George looked shocked at this, then shook his head.  
"Will you stay with me in Paris?" Yukari looked up at him into his deep blue eyes, and finally replied.  
"Yes. I will." George smiled, then held her chin and kissed her. After the kiss was done, Yukari stood up and ran upstairs.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" She stuck out her toungue playfully and answered, "To take a shower." He thought of this and ran upstairs after her. Finally he caught her, and tackled her to the floor, both of them still naked.  
"I think I'll join you, Miss Model." He smiled.  
"That sounds wonderful, Mr Designer." she replied with a playful smile on her face. His face got serious, and she looked up at him. He was now positioned over her, with his hands on both sides of her head.  
"Do you love me, Yukari?" he asked. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up beside his head. "Yes, I love you very much." she whispered in his ear. He smiled and held her for a moment, before she slipped out of his grasp and ran toward the shower. "Hey. Come back here." he said after getting up and chasing her to the shower.

The End

This story was made my one person, and one person only. These events happened five years after the last episode/novel of paradise kiss excluding the whole yukari getting married thing. 


End file.
